Isolated Bond
by HGM1Bubbles
Summary: Guren & his Dad in a slightly sad family/fic. When his dad is away, Guren gets lonely. And the rain makes things worse. Bittersweet lullaby. Late Night-Pictures-Rain-Lullaby /Cuddles


**Isolated Bond**

* * *

_**TenkaiKnights FamilyFic Cuddles~ ^^**_

_**Characters: Guren and his Dad**_

* * *

**The Late Night**

Tonight dad had to work late again. I tried to stay up as long as I could, but by 10pm, I started to get sleepy. It's been a whole week since I've really been able to see him in the day. And though I know he is here, I feel terribly lonely.

He says the Tower still needs work, but it looks done already! _'What more could they possibly add?'_

Feeling frustrated, I took my blanket and crossed the house to my father's bedroom.

I opened the door to the big room, and noticed how plain it was. A desk in the corner was covered with piles of paper, the bed was fixed, and the walls only had a few pictures. A family portrait, a couple pictures of myself, and a graduation picture of himself.

_'I guess he hasn't quite personalized his own living space.'_

Walking over to the bed, I placed my blanket down. I was going to lay down, but I looked at the walls again. With a sigh, I ran back to my room.

I dug around my desk, my bag, and my shelf. I grabbed a roll of tape along the way and went back to my dad's room.

* * *

**Pictures**

The clock struck midnight as finally stepped into the house. Everything was the way he had left it.

He hung up his coat and hat, and place his bag on the kitchen table.

With nothing but the sound of crickets chirping outside, he quietly went up the steps to his son's room. Every night he'd check up on Guren. Knowing that Guren has recently been staying up for him, he was worried. Usually he found Guren already asleep, still dressed, and the curtain slightly opened.

But this time when he entered the room, Guren wasn't there. Nothing lay on the bed except for the family cat, Max.

Worry coursed through him until he noticed that Guren's school bag was on the desk, and his day clothes were in that day's laundry.

Now curious where Guren was, he searched the house…

The last room yet to be checked was his own….

And needless to say, the sight shocked him.

Covering the walls were pictures and drawing. Old family pictures, old school crafts, recent pictures, and a few hand drawn pictures. It was quite the sight to see, as the colors seemed to welcome you in.

And laying on his bed was his son, Guren. Already asleep and curled up on the left. The right side was littered with loose papers, tape, and a note.

Mr. Nash sighed and set the items aside. He picked up the note and looked at it. Plain yet done with care. Inside read:

_ Hope you don't mind me… I just wanted to be closer. It seems like days since I've spent time with you. I understand you are always busy with the Tower. But I really do hope it'd be finished soon! I miss you…_

_ I love you dad…._

Said father stared at the note awhile longer in shock. He set it down then turned to his son. Sleeping peacefully with a calm face, and being curled into a ball.

* * *

**Rain**

After changing out he got in bed. Pulling the covers up over his slightly shivering son and himself.

They lay there in silence, as he subconsciously petted Guren's hair.

He felt his chest swell with emotions when he saw Guren's peaceful face smile. He himself has been feeling the affects of work, and desperately wished for it to be done. He never thought Guren's smile could possible make him want to cry. Holding his son close, he wished he never had to leave. Being with him brought him unspeakable happiness. His only other family.

This brought his mind to think, how was Guren dealing with all of this.

The stress he also had to go through as they had to move town to town every couple years. For him to make friends, leave them, then struggle with making more friends in a new environment. And for himself, the father, to be occupied with work all the time. This made him feel guilty.

With that in mind, he felt the urge to do everything in his power to make up for the trouble. Tightening his hold on Guren, his precious son, he closed his eyes. The veil of sleep came upon him and the sky began to cry.

* * *

**Lullaby**

Somewhere in the night Guren awoke with alarm. Thunder roared loudly in the distance.

A terrible nightmare had consumed him. A dream so real, he wished to forget. Shaking his head, he tried to shake the images of the bloody car scene from his mind. Yet, a tear managed to roll down his face. Trembling, he turned over.

The sight of his father shocked him, but was quickly washed away with relief.

Another tear escaped him, and soon he was crying quietly. He gripped the front of his dad's shirt as he felt his weeping waver. Resting against the chest, he slipped into slumber, this time with reassurance.

The roof sounded with the rain's lullaby.

* * *

_**So I hope you like this little oneshot~ A short sweet side to Tenkai Knights.**_

_**Guren and his father need more love^^ So I plan on writing for familyfics~**_

_**Any request? I wouldn't mind trying them out^^**_

_**By the way, I'll probably make another chapter, so stay tuned^^**_

_**I'm also on Deviantart-HollowRain1**_

_**Fave/Review this for me, Please!~ ^^**_

_**~THANKS**_


End file.
